Rumato Guren
Overview Rumato Guren is the sole user of Mineral-Make Magic, a type of Ancient Magic. He comes from a family of Earth magic users that escaped the Tower of Heaven during the great escape of that time. They took a boat away and wandered until they found a tower library full Lost Magic, becoming its guardians. Currently, he is an S-Class mage and swordsman in the Seven Swords of Chaos. Appearance Rumato takes great pride in his appearance outside of battle. His face is handsome and yet soft. He usually has a portion of his blue covering his left eye. His eyes are blue and mostly half hidden under his eye lids, which only widen when his attention is alert. His nose isn't very prominent, and in fact is rather small which compliments his face quite nicely. Unfortunately, we all have flaws. Rumato's is his ears. He's sensitive about them as they're above average, ruining an almost perfect symmetry. The mere mention of them can send him into a frenzy or state of depression. His body is a slight and agile build. He's rather thin but makes up for it in his agility and powerful magic. He has a "proper" form, never slouching and carries himself highly, unless he's in battle where he bends his body, ready to spring. His shoulders are thin and bony much like the rest of him, though he is toned underneath his clothes. His skin is soft and somehow has a diamond-like shine to it. The teeth are, of course, white, but a few fractions askew. Surprisingly, he's hardly bothered by this as his ears outweigh all his problems. His clothing entails a formal suit that usually is completely spotless and pristine. It has a blue-ish black jacket and pants made from polyester and cotton, with a white, silk, button-up dress shirt. It's decorated with a black lace bow around the collar. It is a loose fit, but not baggy so he trips over everything when he tries to walk. The suit is accompanied by white gloves made form silk as well, with black leather dress shoes that have been broke in. He also wears black cotton dress socks and a black wrist watch with a classic face on it. The shirt is usually buttoned all the way up, but under special circumstances he will remove it. Usually this is during an intense fight, when he's about to sleep, or when he's exceptionally hot. In addition, he typically has a Sound Pod with Magic Headphones that he listens to occasionally, enjoying a variety of music from classic to screamo, depending on his mood. Personality Much like his dress, Rumato is a very formal person. He was raised to be respectful from an early age and embrace his majestic roots. This in turn gave him an Imperialism Complex against certain people, mostly weaker or not as well-dressed people. When he is faced with these people, he is usually snarky, annoyed with, or flat out ignorant of them. However, when met with someone he determines is an equal or of greater power/status, he is incredibly respectful. He justifies it as some people need to "know their place" and claims that he is one of those people who knows who belongs where in the world. As much of an imperialist he is, he's also a sexist as he only treats men differently. Any woman he comes across he is incredibly polite to unless they're in absolute rags. He believes "chivalry isn't dead" though he, like many others, fails to realize what chivalry truly is. He is incredibly gentlemanly, though he has some more Middle Aged views on women. He believes women should dress in skirts and dresses, showing little skin at all. Around women dressed in little at all (like Cana) he is extremely bashful and flabbergasted at how "shameless they are." This doesn't affect him as much when he needs to focus however, though it still causes a blush. He acts this way more thank likely because of his mother. Coming from a previously rich family, his mannerism was always proper, though he developed the sexism on his own through misleading clues in his childhood. His mother was a very "proper" woman who held herself high, even during their enslavement. This made Rumato look up to her a great deal through the terrible life at the tower. He always wanted to be like his mom, only a male version. After their escape, his mother taught him to be strong willed and how to carry himself high, though this went to his head quite a great deal. Early Life Homewreckers Before they were enslaved, the Guren family was wealthy, philanthropic family. Their main house was in Minstrel, though their mining company, the source of their wealth (and later on ideal magic) was based in Midi. The mining company extracted vast amounts of lead, zinc, and even small amounts of silver. The mine was discovered by Rumato's father, and after a few years, he built an entire system. Years later, he met Rumato's mother who birthed him two children, Rumato and his sister. For the first five years of his life, everything was great. He was happy, his parents and sister were happy. He lived a life of young, blissful, innocence. But then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Er.. wrong universe. However, his life did change when he and his family went on vacation. They were stopped in a small town for the night by the name of Rosemary Village. Little did the family know what was to happen to them. Just before they checked in from a long night of carriage riding, an army of strange men attacked in the dead of the night. They were the first of the victims, and his parents were for a reason still unknown today spared of the fate of many of the villagers there. The family was dragged into the streets and knocked out soon after by blunt force to the head. Incarceration and Freedom The next thing Rumato could remember, he was waking up to a vast darkness inside what he later discovered as a cell that he shared with too many people, three being his family. He endured a long hard six long years of labor and beatings from the men there. His father kept a suppressed fury inside for those years, slowly planning an escape for the last two or three. Mr. Guren couldn't handle the stress and together with a few other slaves (including Erza Scarlet) staged a revolt. The experience is too hurried for Rumato to remember, but he and his family escaped successfully and fairly unharmed. After about twenty days of enduring storms and almost being dehydrated, they landed, on the verge of death, near an incredibly tall tower. The quartet of Rumato, his father, mother, and sister dragged themselves up the hill to the tower where they found food, water, fresh clothes, among other supplies. The four of them took the next couple of days to rest, before beginning to explore the tower. A New Home Upon exploring, the family found a great many books. Nothing but books upon books, leading them to deduce it was a library. When they picked up some of them, they discovered a great and powerful many secrets- Lost and Ancient Magic or books about ancient history, even the library. The library itself was named The Library of Chishiki and had been around since the beginning of magic itself. There, they all learned a form of magic after being forced by Mr. Guren, who refused to let them be kidnapped anymore. For Rumato was it was his Mineral-Make. Soon after, all of them set up specific defenses to defend their new home, making it impossible for invaders with impure intentions to ever harm them again. There, he read books for years on end. He learned about many ancient and modern magics, though not necessarily practicing them. He read about geography, about history, about theoretic ideas. Over many years, he learned a great amount about many a thing since he had nearly nothing to do but train, eat, sleep, defalcate, and read. This pretty much took up his childhood, besides defending from the occasional invader or bandit raid. Then everything got boring for him. Reading started to become blase to him. When he go bored, he got restless. On His Own At the age of 17, Rumato got permission from his father to get out and live his life with the promise to return one day, though the promise was to his little sister. He vowed he would return at the age of 30, even if for a visit in case he makes his own family. After a tearful goodbye, he started his journey. After a week into his journey, while he was sleeping out in somebody's barn near the ferry to the Seven Swords of Chaos. During the knight, bandits attacked and stupidly awakening Rumato. Deeply disturbed by the sight, Rumato began to use his Magic for the purpose that his father had originally planned- to protect people. The bandits began falling one-by-one as Rumato used guerrilla tactics, attacking and then disappearing into the night. However, he would only be able to keep this up for so long before the sheer number of bandits overwhelmed him. But then, a deus ex machina came in the form of The Seven Swords of chaos. Easily they wiped out the bandits, striking awe into the wide-eyed Rumato. Category:Original Character Category:Earth Magic User